Camping Trip
by NightThief
Summary: Ryou's father has allowed the six boys to use the cabin as a sort of camping trip for the summer. Placing his hope in the three hikari's to be able to control their dark's and have the cabin in the same shape as it was when they arrived
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a disaster before the camping trip even started. A fight had broken out between Yami and Bakura about who was going to be driving to the campsite. Neither was going to back down, so Malik was forced to take the position of driver for a very long seven-hour drive. The van finally pulled out of the Motou at nine in the morning, an hour later then they had planned, with all six boys piled in. Malik and Marik had taken the front, Marik insisting that he could navigate them to the campsite, much to Yami and Bakura's dislike and warnings of him getting them lost. Yami and Yugi had taken the middle, with Ryou and Bakura in the back. It had only been two hours when Marik had fulfilled Yami and Bakura's warning. They were lost.

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Bakura growled

"Oh, you would do better Bakura!" Marik sarcastically answered the tomb robber

" Why don't you switch spots with Yugi, Marik?" Ryou suggested, "He's had to do this kind of thing before."

"Great idea!" Malik pulled over, to allow a disgruntled Marik and a relieved Yugi switch spots.

"Turn left here, Malik."

"Ryou, I'm bored," Bakura complained after twenty minutes of silence, as he snuggled close to the hikari.

"Didn't you bring that game of yours? Or is it stuffed into one of the bags in the back?"

"Well, I thought we could play another game," Bakura growled softly into his ear, as his hand trailed slowly down Ryou's stomach.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, smacking his lover's hand away, "No!"

"Aww, but Ryou," Bakura whined, earning a few chuckles from the yami's up in the front.

"Bakura, how much does it take to satisfy you?" Marik teased

"I didn't have any all week," Bakura mumbled as he crossed his arms

"You are being punished, Bakura and one of the conditions is no sex," this only caused Bakura to sulk even more and growl as the whole car exploded in laughter from Ryou's statement.

"Damn Bakura, what did you do this time!" Yami asked through fits of laughter.

"He lit the neighbors back porch on fire and terrified the husband through the shadows," Ryou answered, knowing Bakura would never tell. This only fueled the laughter for Malik, Marik and Yami.

"Why did you do that?" Yugi asked curiously

"Because he was giving Ryou the wrong looks and I didn't appreciate it."

"You think everyone is giving me a sexual look," Ryou huffed

"Because they are!" Bakura shouted

"They give all our hikari's dangerously sexual looks," Yami pointed out

"Oh and you haven't done anything to at least one of them because of it?" Bakura grumbled

Yami crossed his arms and blushed at the memory of 'protecting' Yugi from a sexual glance a group of teenagers were giving him. Yugi laughed softly to himself at the memory that Yami was blushing at.

"Right here Malik, then take the highway," Yugi told the Egyptian.

For the next six hours, small matches of fighting between the yami's rose. Everyone getting tired, angry or annoyed from the heat and need to walk around. Finally they all arrived at Camp Waterloo. As soon as Malik stopped the car next to the large two-story cabin, all six of them piled out. Marik fell from the car after his legs gave out on him from lack of use. Bakura laughed at the psychotic yami's fall as Malik helped his lover up.

"Finally," Ryou muttered as he opened the back of the van.

"It was really nice of your father to allow us to use the cabin for the next few weeks," Yugi said as he pulled out his and Yami's luggage

"Especially since he knew that all six of us were going to be in the same house," Malik laughed

"Well, I think he was hoping that we three could contain the others," Ryou chuckled lightly

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon…"Yugi muttered, letting his sentence trail off as he looked at the three spirits fighting one another

"Well…maybe we could…with sex at least," Malik blinked as he looked at the older boys as they all pounced one another and started punching and kicking.

"You know," Ryou sighed, as he closed the back of the van after all the luggage was out, "you think that they would get along a little more then they do."

"They do like each other. They just prefer fighting," Malik shrugged

"Welcome to the beginning of the summer camping trip," Yugi stated


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bakura's Determination

Nothing but past experiences could have prepared Ryou. Ryou had shown his friends the rooms and then he had taken Bakura to theirs. Ryou's father's bedroom was locked, so no one could get in. That was unless Bakura decided to pick the lock. Once the door was closed Bakura had taken Ryou by the shoulders and thrown him onto the queen-sized bed. The young hikari was to stun to do anything for the first few moments, this gave the yami enough time to pin Ryou's hands above his head and straddle his waist.

Now Bakura sat onto his other half, a smug smirk across his face. Ryou blinked a few times, registering everything that just happened. A scowl formed on his lips as he gave a pout, only succeeding in making him look more desirable to his darker half. Quickly, Bakura leaned down and captured his lover's soft lips. Both boys moaned into the kiss as Bakura rubbed himself against Ryou slightly. Bakura's lips trailed over Ryou's jaw line and down to the base of the young boy's neck. He licked and sucked at the tender flesh, making Ryou moan softly and arch slightly under him. Once Ryou arched himself, Bakura pressed his groin against Ryou's and started to move back and forth. Ryou squirmed beneath him, moving his head back and forth as Bakura smirked; knowing that now he could get what he wanted. What Bakura didn't expect was for somebody to bang loudly against the door; effectively snapping Ryou out of the sexually high trance Bakura put him into.

"Bakura! I know what you are trying to do to Ryou in there. Leave him alone now, come on! We're all supposed to get a tour from him, Malik and Yugi are starting to get fidgety as well!"

Marik. Yes, Bakura decided that he was going to kill Marik. Or at least hurt him. A growl produced in the back of Bakura's throat as the yami looked at the door.

"Fuck. Off!"

"No, you can do that to him later! Now get both of your Asses out here right now!"

"Bakura, come on," Ryou whispered as he tried to get up

"But Ryou-"

"Bakura, I think you've been punished long enough. Tonight," Ryou whispered, capturing his lover's lips. In truth, Ryou had missed Bakura and he couldn't take it much longer either.

"Good," Bakura grinned as he let go of his lover. Once Ryou stood up though, Bakura grabbed Ryou from behind, encircling his muscular arms around Ryou's thin waist, his fingertips brushing over the hem of Ryou's pant line, "how about a feel first though, hikari," Bakura whispered huskily into his ear before nips it softly, creating a low moan from Ryou, his hands trailing down Ryou's pants.

"Tomb robber! Come on out now!" The pharaoh demanded.

"We'll be out in a few minutes! Go downstairs and do something else, Ra damnit!" Bakura shouted, tightening his arm around Ryou's waist.

"Bakura, please," Ryou bent his head back and whispered into his yami's ear as he pressed himself into the large hand, cursing the boxers that separated them.

A feral grin spread on his face at his lover's plea. He caught those soft lips once more before bringing his hand up and moving his hand down, quickly grabbing the harden length of his hikari, drinking in the moans that were produced from this. Ryou opened his mouth to allow his lover entrance; Bakura took this and plunged his tongue deep inside the hot cavern, exploring the sweet entrance, a moan escaping him as he squeezed the boy. A whine of protest escaped Ryou as Bakura pulled away, his hand leaving the boy's pants. Before Ryou knew what was happening though, Bakura had thrown him back onto the bed. Quickly crawling on top of him and capturing his lips again, forcing his tongue inside of Ryou as he rubbed roughly against him. Both boys' were hard now and both in a sexual high. Bakura silently swore to himself that if anyone tried to stop him now, he would kill them.

"Bakura…Ba-uunnghhh," Ryou moaned as Bakura's hand found its way down the pants and boxers and to the treasure. Ryou arched his back as Bakura slowly moved his hand up and down, while Bakura nipped and sucked at the tender flesh between the shoulder and neck.

Bakura's hand left the boy again, this time using both hands to undo the pants, bringing both the pants and boxers down and throwing them off and onto the ground, before doing the same to his own. His lips found the hikari's lips and they kissed deeply, swallowing each other's moans. Ryou wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders, entangling his hands in Bakura's hair, while Bakura steadied himself on his elbows that lay on either side of Ryou. Bakura's lips left Ryou's as the yami kissed the hikari's jaw line again, nipping at it. Ryou arched his neck, giving his lover more access.

"We need lubricant, my love," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear.

Ryou flipped both of them over and moved himself down Bakura, until his lips were against Bakura's length. Bakura growled softly in anticipation as he watched the innocent take his length into the sweet and warm mouth. A noise between a growl and a moan escape Bakura as Ryou took him fully, moving his head up and down, coating the length.

"Ryou, if you...ungh...don't...stop now,"Bakura ground out between moans, but Ryou got the idea and crawled up his lover.

Bakura didn't like this position and flipped the two over, so that he was now on top. Be bent down and gave Ryou and searing kiss as he moved Ryou's legs on either side of his. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders and circled his legs around his waist. Bakura placed one hand on the pillow and encircled his other arm around Ryou's waist. Slowly Bakura pushed himself into Ryou, causing the boy to arch his back and moan. Bakura broke the kiss and looked down at Ryou, searching for an answer to his unasked question. Ryou nodded slightly before attacking his lover's lips again. In one swift motion Bakura entered Ryou's tight entrance, both boys moaning loudly.

Ryou dug his nails into Bakura's shoulder as Bakura immediately started to pound into his light. Moans filled the room as Bakura moved faster and faster. Ryou arched his back, practically screaming as Bakura found his special spot. Bakura gave a smug smile as he watched his light thrashing and moaning in pleasure beneath him. Bakura bit down on the junction between Ryou's shoulder and neck harshly, making Ryou cry out in pleasure. Bakura could feel himself coming closer to his climax and seeing Ryou thrashing beneath him didn't help.

"Ryou, I…. uhh…I'm going to...To come soon," Bakura moaned out.

"Then come," Ryou groaned, feeling his self close as well.

Bakura crushed his mouth against Ryou's as he roughly pumped into the hikari a few more times before sending Ryou over the edge, bringing Bakura with him as his passage tightened. Bakura moved in him a few more times before slumping down on his lover, being careful not to crush him. Once he regained himself, he pulled out of Ryou and sat up. A smirk spread across his face as he starred down at the boy.

"Looks like you and I need to change our shirts," Bakura purred softly

"Ungh," came Ryou reply as he sat up, "yeah, besides I'm sure everyone is getting impatient by now."

"Fuck them," Bakura muttered as he stood up and went to one of the suitcases to take out a shirt for himself, Ryou following his action with his own suitcase.

"If you want to," Ryou giggled, Bakura chuckling softly beside him. "Well this was a nice prelude," Ryou whispered as he pulled out a shirt

"A prelude to what?"

"Tonight," Ryou answered, giving Bakura a sly smile as he changed his shirt, a grin spreading across Bakura face.


End file.
